Slayer's Tail
by Lilananer11
Summary: She leaves home on a journey to get her big sister back home so she can get her sisters memories back! Will she meet new people? make new friends? and even start a guild? find out in "Slayer's Tail"
1. Fairy tail's new members

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail! All rights owned to the owner of fairy tail!

Lilly's POV

I was walking in the forest towards the nearest town called Hargeon. It was a beautiful day when I heard a rustle come from the forest. "Hello? Is…anyone there?" I asked cautiously. I heard a deep growl from the forest and a big gray wolf with white angel wings came out. "O.O PUPPY!" I yelled. "HEY! I'M NOT A PUPPY!" the wolf turns into a human with wolf ears, wolf tail, medium sized angel wings, a purple and black stripped shirt, black shorts, a crescent moon necklace (with limiters) and a black side pony-tail with a purple streak going through it. "Wow your pretty…Hey wanna come to Fairy tail with me? My older sister is a guild member there?" I asked. "What's a guild" the person asked "A guild is where a lot of wizards come together and form a group! So wanna come!?" "Sure" she replied "Come on follow me!" they started walking to Hargeon. "What's your name by the way?" she asked "Lilly Hearfilia (is that how you spell it?) how about you?" "Zi Sparkstar" "Cool let's go on the train to Magnolia and to FAIRY TAIL!" "…ok" They both ran to the train station at Hargeon and got their tickets for the train as they did they talked all about their travels.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **11 years earlier**

General POV

Erza Scarlet was in the tower of heaven and a small wolf guardian angel came but she looked like a puppy. "What are you?!" Erza asked "I am Zi...i'm here to help you train!" "Alright" Erza replied. From that day Erza and Zi traveled and trained together.

 **1 year later**

"I have to leave you erza...i'm so sorry" "Why?!" erza screamed, streaming down tears. "From here on, you now write your own destiny" Zi replied

"I love you erza...but i have to leave. Before we depart Just remember the name Zi Sparkstar." Erza never could forget that name...


	2. The Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail! All rights owned to the owner of fairy tail!

General POV

On the train to magnolia the two female mages where chaotic and noisy "NO I don't wanna!" Lilly yelled back. "But why!?" Zi complains "swords are awesome!" "Swords are dangerous!" Lilly replies "Exactly! That's why I need it!" Zi complains more. After more than ten minutes of arguing Lilly finally says "FINE! We get your stupid swords!". "YES" she fists pumps in the air. They then arrived at magnolia. "Let's go get those swords!" Zi yells attracting attention from some fairy tail mages. "Hey! Where'd you get those keys?" Lucy asks Lilly "Sorry I gotta run!" Lilly replies as they run to the sword shop.

Zi's POV

"I want…a giant katana!" I say excitedly. "Ok but because you don't got money you owe me!" Lilly says. "All right!" I reply with my fingers crossed behind my back. After we bought my swords and armor we were walking to fairy tail until…" Hey look she has my sister's keys!" Lilly says "I'm gonna get them back for her!" "Ok let's get them and run to fairy tail!" Lilly creeps closer and very sneakily steals the blondie's keys. "RUN Zi RUN!" Lilly yells. I turned into my wolf angel form and I grabbed Lilly while that pink haired guy shot flames at us! "OW! My tail's on fire!" I yelled. "OMG I'll put it out!" Lilly yells back. She makes a small water bubble and puts it on my tail. Even though it was put out I was still yelling in pain! As I'm bandaging my tail we arrive at Fairy tail but we're still being chased. "Lilly go look for the wizard named Ezra she has scarlet hair, I'll distract them!" Lilly nods and runs into the guild hall.

Lilly's POV

I nod and run into the guild hall. Everyone in the guild looks at me. "I'm looking for a wizard named Erza!" I yell. A scarlet haired mage walks to me. "I'm Erza what do you need?" she questions "We're chased by 2 mages and an exceed! I say "and my friend Zi Sparkstar is outside distracting them while I get you!" Erza has a surprised but happy emotion on her face and she instantly ran outside to help. I followed her outside. Erza saw a young teenage girl with black hair and a purple highlight in it. "Zi!" Erza run towards her, tears streaming down her face. Zi turn around "Erza!" and they hugged. After a few of them hugging I gave back the keys to the blondie. Then we all walked into the guild. Erza was still crying with Zi on her back. The guild was in complete silence staring at the crying Erza. Erza stopped crying after a few minutes. 'Hey Zi let's join this guild!' I say between our minds. 'Yeah let's join!' "Hey Erzy can we join your guild?" Zi askes "Sure! Why not." Erza says. We walk towards the white haired mage named Mira-jane and asked for our guild marks. "I want mine on my collar bone in dark purple." Zi says "I want mine on the back my right hand, like my mom but in rainbow!" I say.

General POV

Natsu walks up to Lilly and says "Fight me!" "Sure, but only me vs your entire team!" Lilly replies. The whole guild all go to the arena behind the guild hall. "3…2…1…GO!" The master says. "Fire dragons Roar!" Natsu yells "Ice Make! Geyser!" Gray yells too "Fire empress armor!" Erza yells "Open Gate of the Lion Leo!" "Yes, Princess?" "Attack her!" Lucy points at Lilly. "I'm sorry Princess but I can't attack her…" "Why can't you?" Lucy askes Leo. "She is a fellow princess and I mustn't hurt her" Then Leo left in a gold dust. All of Team Natsu attacks Lilly, except Lucy who went to sit down with the rest of the guild in confusion, at the same time. But she just stands there. After the dust cleared they stared in amazement. Lilly had no scratches on her whatsoever. "H-how do you not have any scratches?!" Natsu asks. "I ate your attack Fire dragon! And I shielded myself from your attacks, Ice wizard and Titania." "Do you know Igneel?!" Natsu asks after Lilly said that. "…You'll find out later!" Lilly smiles. "Grr…" Natsu replies. "Fire Dragons Pure ROAR!" Lilly shoots a blast of fire. Erza tries blocking it with her swords, Natsu tries eating it and Gray tries shielding himself "Ice make Shield!" Gray yells. After the attack Natsu was running around with Lilly's super-hot fire in his mouth and fell unconscious, Gray's shield broke and same thing happened to him, and Erza's swords broke as well she was nearly down. "Gray-sama…if that new Rival-Chan attacks you again then I'll avenge you!" Juvia whispers from the bushes, blushing. 'Careful Lilly if you use anything else that powerful with your limiters on you can get hurt!' Zi yells into Lilly's head. 'OW stop yelling at me!' 'Sorry!' Zi whispers to her. When the dust cleared Erza was the last one standing. "Oops sorry I was trying to hold back more." The whole guild fell silent. _That was holding back?_ Lilly walks up to the weak Erza. "Sorry Erza!" she whispers into her ear then punching her face. Erza fell unconscious just like Natsu and Gray. "Crap! Help me bring them to the Infirmary! They need to be healed NOW!" Lilly and Zi grab Erza, while Lucy grabs Natsu, and Juvia grabs Gray. They carry them to the infirmary and into the beds. "Is anyone here a healer?!" Lilly yells at the guild. A small Cute feminine voice comes from the crowd "I can!"


	3. Memory Retrieve!

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail! All rights owned to the owner of fairy tail! Also my friend is also

General POV

"Is anyone here a healer?!" Lilly yells at the guild. A small cute feminine voice comes from the crowd "I am!" Lilly turns and looks at the little mage about the size of a 4th grader, she has blue hair and wears a dress with a white exceed next to her. "Cool can you tell me your names?" "My name is Wendy, Wendy Marvel and this is Charle! And yes I can heal them!" she smiles and walks over the door of the infirmary. "Mind your manners child! You should have asked her what her name was before you walked over here!" Charle said to Wendy. "It's fine! My name is Lilly, Lilly Heartfilia!" Lilly replies to the unasked question. "Let's heal them fast!" Lilly says "What do you mean 'Let's'? I'm the only healer in the guild." Wendy states. "Well…your wrong there." Lilly whispers "…" the whole guild of lots of yelling outside the infirmary door went quiet when she said that. "I'm a Sky dragon slayer too…" Lilly says.

Lilly's POV

"…" Wendy and the whole guild went quiet. I face palm myself. "Well I'm gonna heal em' now!" I run into the infirmary and Zi followed me. "Can I heal Erza and you heal the boys?" Zi asked "Sure!" Then Zi uses her Sky god slaying magic to heal Erza. I walked over to gray before I healed him I needed water. And because he is an ice make mage using water heals him faster. I walked to the entrance of the infirmary. "Juvia!" I yelled. Juvia just looked in my direction. "I need your help with Gray!" Juvia's face lit up and she came running into the infirmary. "What can Juvia do to help Gray-sama?!" Juvia yelled. "I need you to pour ice-cold water on him…you're a water mage right?" I asked "Yes Juvia is a water mage and will do anything to get Gray-sama back to health!" She says. "Great now do it and I'll heal him!" Juvia turned into water and then poured herself onto Gray. I healed him and Let Juvia stay next to him. "Hey, Juvia!" I whispered "If he wakes up and asked who healed him say it was you! You're like a couple!" Juvia's face look super happy. "Thank you Lilly-san!" I walked over to Natsu. I healed him the most so he would gain consciousness in the next few minutes. After I finished I looked at his face and cringed. "You…you remind me of…Igneel" I whispered the last part. He shot up and looked at me in the face. "How. Do. You. Know. Igneel!" He yelled at me. "Because he…he taught me fire dragon slayer magic!" I yelled back. The other two dragon slayers of the guild heard me say that and walked in. "D-did you know Grandeeney?" Wendy asked. "and Metalicana?" I hesitated and replied "y-yes…" "DO you know where they are now?" The 3 dragon slayers say in unition. I sighed "Follow me!" They followed with confused looks on their faces. After we got to the arena I yelled "Open gate of the Fire dragon, Open gate of the Sky dragon, Open gate of the Metal dragon, Open gate of the Celestial Dragon, Igneel, Grandeeney, Metalicana, Celestia!" Then four dragons appeared and I teleported Lucy here. The dragon slayers all ran to their dragon and hugged them. "Lucy! This is Celestia the Celestial Dragon! I summoned her here to get your old memories back!" I say and the dragons turn to their human form and the dragon slayers and human form dragons walked over to me. "What old memories?" I started to tear up a little and Zi walked out probably sensing me cry. "It's ok Lilly remember her memories were only changed, so they can change back." I held back the tears more. "Ok." My throat started to hurt a little. "Celestia can I take my limiters off? To do the release spell." Celestia replied "Yes, you can but only half!" "That more than enough!" I started the spell and held my big sister's head. "Ichido gen no jotai ni reta mono o kaeshi, watashi no aisuruhito no omoide ga yomigaeru, memori ga shutoku! [This is what it really means, translation is not accurate! (Return what was once lost to its original state, bring back the lost memories of my love one, Memory Retrieve!)]" After I said that incantation Lucy started screaming in pain. "AHHHH!" "What are you doing to her!" Natsu yelled at me starting to run to Lucy. 'Crap! Zi stop him if we get interrupted she won't know who we are!' I told Zi through our telepathy. She knocked Natsu to the ground and Igneel was holding him down. "Dad! Get off! I gotta save Luce!" "Son, stop of you interrupt them then Princess Lucy will forget everyone!" Natsu stopped struggling and I finished my spell. Lucy collapsed on the ground no one went to catch her and she landed on the ground. "LUCY!" Natsu ran to her and picked her up. "Why didn't you catch her!" he complained. Lucy woke up. "Hey sis? How are you feeling?" I asked Lucy. My legs where a little wobbly. "Perfect! I remember our mom and dad and Dragonia!" She said happily. "That's good." My voice sounded a little tired and Lucy started to notice. "Are _you_ ok?" "Yep just fine." My voice sounded even more tired and Now the dragons got worried. "You're sure?" they asked. I nodded. Then black dots started to fill my vision and my legs were about to give out. "Lilly? What's wrong?" Igneel asked. "I used to much magic pow-" My legs gave out and I was engulfed in darkness. "Lilly!" I heard everyone yell before muscular arms held me and I went unconscious.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! It took me 2 hours because I kept rewriting parts to make it sound better! Well next chapter comes out on Friday then Saturday then Wednesday, then Saturday, Friday, Saturday, Wednesday… you get the idea.


	4. Demon Transformation

Lilly's POV

My legs gave out and I was engulfed in darkness. "Lilly!" I heard everyone yell before muscular arms held me and I went unconscious.

~~Flashback~~

' _Mommy? Why does big sister have to forget us?' I saw a little 4-year-old me ask my mom. 'Because it's to keep us safe, Zeref only knows about Lucy and he thinks I'm dead.' I didn't know I became my little self. 'Ok mommy, but will she remember us one day?' I asked staring at her. 'Yes she will. Now go continue your training.' I nodded and left her to train._

~~End of Flashback~~

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was in Fairy Tail's infirmary. I looked at the clock it said 11:00 pm on it. I sat up and looked around I saw that my dragons left and it was dark out. I got out of bed and went to the main part of the guild hall. 'Everyone probably went home to sleep, but left a mess here.' I thought to myself. I decided to clean up the mess of booze, food, wooden shards of tables and stools, broken glass, and I cleaned the dirty glasses too. By the time I finished it was 3:00 am and I was a little exhausted so I went into the guilds library. I looked at the ancient book section and decoded what the whole book said and wrote it down on another paper. 'Finally done. Now I can show this to levy, it is very interesting' I thought. "Where did she go!" I heard someone yell from the infirmary. I sweat dropped 'oops forgot to put a note'. I looked at the time about 9:00am. I heard people looking around the guild so I walked out of the library with a smile on my face walking to levy. 'Really guys how can you not see me?' I thought as they still looked. "Hey levy!" I whispered to her. She looked at me and I put a stack of papers and a book in her face. "I decoded it for you. It was super easy." She shrieked with happiness and I turned into a baby dragon. Everyone looked at our direction. "WOW! A dragon!" Natsu yelled running at me. From the angle I was at I was small and he was like a monster running at me. I yelled in my head 'FIRE DRAGON ROAR!' and a blast of fire came out. It was really just a small poof of fire. 'Wow I forgot how weak I am in this baby form.' "It's a fire dragon baby too!" Natsu was still running at me and I flapped my wings and flied outside the guild. "Hey come back!" When I reached the forest I turned into my baby form of an elemental dragon. I was really getting tired of Natsu yelling at me. 'Open gate of the Fire dragon, Igneel' I yelled in my head. He came out and looked at me in his dragon form. "Lilly, I see your awake." He told me. "Yep…Natsu was attacking me! So I ran outside the guild!" "Were you in your fire dragon form?" He asked. "Uh, yes." I replied "Of course he would run at you." Igneel transformed into his human form and so did I. "Let's go back to the guild Igneel." He nodded. We were at the guild doors when the slammed open and one door hit my face. "GRRR!" Natsu came out the door with happy. They looked at me and my angry, red face. "I will kill you!" I yelled. "AHHH!" They screamed and run back into the guild, closing the door behind them making it hit my face again. "DEMON TRANSFORMATION!" I turned into a demon with pointy ears, black shirt, shorts, and combat boots, with a crack on my face, black demon wings, red hair and red eyes. I slammed the guild doors open. "NATSU!" I yelled in my most demonic voice with a dark aura. The whole guild looked at Natsu. "What did you do this time!?" They all got in battle stance. Erza glanced at my hands direction and saw my guild mark. "Lilly is that you?!" Erza asked. "I looked at her and said "Not now Erza! Natsu has to pay!" The guild looked confused. "What did he do?" Gray asked. "He slammed the guild door in my face TWICE!" The rest of Team Natsu looked at Natsu and the guild laughed at him. "Hells whip!" A whip appeared in my hand and I whipped Natsu. After about 5 minutes I stopped and transformed into my normal self. "NEVER slam a door in my face!" I yelled. The terrified guild nodded. The guild went back to normal and Igneel went back to Dragonia. I walked to the bar and asked Mira for 2 strawberry milkshakes. "Everyone listen up! The S-class trails start tomorrow and I have chosen, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockstar, Wendy Marvell, Cana Alberano, and Gajeel Redfox! Choose your partners wisely!"

So everyone I will probably only update this on week-ends! Hope you like it so far! BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIII


	5. Sorry

Guys I'm very very very very very very very very very sorry that I can't write the Fanfic my computer keys are broken so I have to wait until it gets fix or until Christmas when I get a new one! You can, for now, just read other fanfictions. :'( sorry


End file.
